Bad Dates and Marshmallows
by The Lightning Flash
Summary: Janther Week Day Three - Coffee. Jane visits a new coffee shop on a date, and things don't go entirely to plan.


The bell over the door chimed and Jane looked up, relieved as her date walked in. He was nearly fifteen minutes late and she had started to think she'd gone to the wrong place. There was no shortage of coffee shops in this part of town and Jane had never been to this one.

It was cute in a kooky way, with deep teal coloured walls and warm timber accents. The barista had greeted her when she came in and then returned to typing on his laptop.

"Sorry I'm late," said her date. "Business, y'know?"

He leaned down to kiss her cheek, smelling of cologne, before sitting opposite her.

 _ _Business__ , Jane was beginning to understand, was a catch-all excuse. She hadn't been seeing this guy long -this was their first lunch date- and it wasn't that she didn't believe him, it would just be nice not to be left waiting at every date.

But business was also part of the appeal, if she was being honest. His dad owned one of the biggest grocery store chains in the UK, and as heir apparent to the company he was heavily involved in the day-to-day running.

Jane was into her second year of business studies, and really hoped some of her new beau's knowledge would rub off. Plus, he was good-looking.

"It's fine," she said. "I was just admiring the decor. I've never been here."

"Oh, yeah, it's great," he said, distractedly. "Listen, could you order for me? I just have to make a quick call."

"Sure," said Jane, biting down a sigh.

Maybe she should have stayed at home and finished that report after all. The coffee here had better be good.

She stood in line at the counter, scanning the menu. The barista seemed to be working alone but there were only two other people in the shop so the wait wasn't too bad.

"Hey," he said when she reached the front of the line, his voice far from enthusiastic.

"Hi," replied Jane cheerfully before ordering two paninis and coffees.

"Sure thing," was the response, delivered with a sigh.

 _ _Yikes__ , thought Jane as she rejoined her date. __The coffee had better be__ amazing.

It was, thankfully.

Although the 'quick call' had turned into a teleconference, now held on speaker phone at a slightly obnoxious volume, Mr. Business looked up when their food arrived.

"Thanks, Bryce," he said to the barista. "I won't be long," he added to Jane. "Go ahead and eat."

Jane unrolled her knife and fork from a paisley patterned serviette, not missing the way the barista -Bryce- rolled his eyes as he walked away.

So her date was a regular here and the staff didn't like him, Jane noted. Although maybe it was just Bryce, who didn't really seem to like anyone.

* * *

Jane had finished her panini, which was delicious, and was considering stealing her date's. He was still on the phone and Jane was glad the shop had emptied of other customers because it was actually becoming embarrassing. She had run out of coffee and was wondering if she should order another. Would Mr. Business even notice if she left the table? Bored, she decided to test the theory.

He didn't even look up.

Bryce was busily typing on his laptop, but glanced up over the screen at Jane as she approached.

"Can I get another drink?" she asked, with none of her previous cheer.

He set the laptop aside with a huff. "Same again?"

Jane nodded, leaning against the shop counter as he began frothing the milk. The smell of fresh coffee filled the air and she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

"I can bring this over," said Bryce, interrupting her reverie.

"Oh, no, it's fine," she replied, glancing towards the table where her date was arguing the cost price of cabbages. "I can wait."

"Yeah, your friend is being a dick," said Bryce bluntly before banging the jug against the counter.

"And you're a __real__ charmer," Jane snapped back.

She had come to the realisation that her date was a dud on her own, she didn't need the guy who was making her coffee to point it out to her.

To her surprise, Bryce laughed.

"Sorry, customer service is not my forte," he said.

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "Man are you in the wrong job."

"Oh, trust me, I know." He gave her a smile. "I'm actually studying law," he added, nodding towards his computer. "This just pays the bills. But luckily for you I make a mean coffee."

It was true, Jane had to admit.

He poured her drink into a mug and placed it onto a saucer before adding three marshmallows to the side, to Jane's surprise.

"The sugar might help you get through your date," he said, by way of explanation.

"Thanks, uh, Bryce, was it?"

"Uh, no, actually. I don't know why he called me that. I'm Gunther," he wiped his hand on a tea towel before holding it out. "Nice to meet you."

He had a good grip, firm but not crushing. His smile revealed perfect teeth, and dark hair flopped over hazel eyes.

"I'm Jane," she said, returning his smile.

Over at their table, her date started yelling at his phone.

"You know what, Gunther," Jane returned her attention to the barista, her hand still in his. "Can I get that coffee to go?"

Gunther's smile widened into a grin. "Sure thing, Jane."

* * *

Jane stepped out of the coffee shop, sighing in relief as the door swung shut and blocked out the sound of Mr. Business and his phone call.

She looked at the cardboard coffee cup in her hand, smirking at the phone number Gunther had scrawled on it.

As far as dates went, it really hadn't been too bad.


End file.
